La casa del terror
by mariia-chan
Summary: Natsu, Lisanna, Loki, Lucy, Gray, Jubia, Erza y Jellal se van deciden tomarse unas vacaciónes para despejarse de la escuela,así que rentan una cabaña sola y deshabitada en el bosque.  Lo que ellos no saben ,esque esa casa esta embrujada.


Hola a todos, bueno este es mi primer fanfic de Fairy Tail que subo a esta página espero que les guste, esta historia esta dividida en capítulos, no serán muchos además todos los capítulos son divertidos también además de que contiene las siguientes parejas:

Natsu x Lisanna, Loki x Lucy, Gray x Jubia y Jellal x Erza.

Bueno aquí en mi fanfic todos tienen una vida normal es un mundo normal, van a la escuela etcétera y están de vacaciones, las parejas ya mencionadas ya son novios.

La casa del horror

Se encontraban Natsu y Lisanna, Lucy y Loki, Gray y Jubia y Erza y Jellal sentados en unas bancas, afuera del centro comercial decidiendo a donde irían de vacaciones.

-Ya me canse de decidir.-interrumpió Natsu.

-¡Ya cállate flamita!- se enojo Gray.

-¿Porque no simplemente vamos a acampar?-opino Jellal.

-A mi me parece buena idea.- dijo Erza con una sonrisa.

-A mi igual.- respondió Jubia.

-Si, ¿Por qué no?-dijo Lisanna.

-Parece divertido.-sonrió Loki.

-¡Esta decidido!-grito Natsu.

-¡No me grites en la oreja, tonto!- se enojo Gray aun mas.

Todos se empezaron a reír del la "pelea" de estos dos.

-¡Bueno ya! pero el caso es que no tenemos en donde quedarnos.- les advirtió Lucy.

-Unos amigos tienen una casa en el bosque que casi no utilizan, tal vez si hablo con ellos y nos podríamos quedar.-dijo Jellal.

-Perfecto.-se alegro Lisanna.

-Y ¿Cuándo nos iremos?-pregunto Jubia.

-¿Que tal hoy por la tarde?-opino Erza.

-¡Genial, estoy encendido!-dio un grito de alegría aun mas fuerte, Natsu.

-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me grites en la oreja? ¡Algún día me dejaras sordo, baka!

-¡No seas escandaloso hielito!- dijo Natsu mientras lo tiro de la banca.

-¡Ya veras flamita!- le advirtió Gray, levantándose le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

Todos se empezaron a reír de nuevo.

-¡¿Quieres pelea?-se puso furioso Natsu.

-¡Ya cálmense los dos o se las verán conmigo!-los intimido Erza dando un grito.

Natsu y Gray se llenaron de miedo y se quedaron inmóviles.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos, al rato les llamo a todos para que arregle lo de donde nos vamos a quedar siempre.-les dijo Jellal.

-De acuerdo.-respondieron todos al mismo tiempo menos Natsu que parecía perdido.

-¿Eh, que paso?-pregunto Natsu sin saber nada.

-Natsu, ¿acaso no escuchaste lo que nos dijo Jellal?- le pregunto Lucy.

-¡Ah! No perdón, es que se me le quede mirando al pajarito de esa fuente.-contesto Natsu señalando.

-¿Otra vez?- se enojo un poco Lisanna.

-Si pero hasta ahora no a hecho nada interesante.-dijo Natsu deprimido.

-Si serás tonto.- le dijo Gray.

-Bueno entonces vámonos, hay que esperar hasta que Jellal nos llame.

-Natsu ¿entonces si escuchaste?-le preguntó Erza inquieta.

-¿Eh, que?- dijo Natsu andando de nuevo en las nubes.

-Creo que no tiene remedio.-dijo Lucy.

Entonces todos se retiraron, Jellal consiguió la casa en el bosque y les aviso a todos para que se encontraran en la misma parte del centro comercial, después de dos horas que era lo acordado para verse en el lugar de encuentro, se encontraban todos menos Natsu.

-¿Dónde se abra metido Natsu?-pregunto Lisanna preocupada.

-Sabia que no debí haber dicho que hoy.- se pensó Erza.

Una hora después…

-¿Por qué seguimos esperando al tonto de Natsu?-pregunto Gray incomodo.

-Gray-sama recuerda que el chico trae la camioneta.

-Vamos chicos, no se impacienten.-trato de calmarlos Lisanna.

-¡Ya llegue!-aviso Natsu dando un grito desde una camioneta.

-¡Ya era hora!-dijo Loki.

-Bueno al menos llego.-calmadamente dijo Jellal.

-Tu siempre tan paciente.- se puse Erza celosa.

-Bueno echen sus maletas a la parte de atrás.-recomendó Natsu.

- Oigan Jubia noto que ya no caben las maletas.-aviso Jubia.

-Gray, creo que llevas demasiado equipaje.-le dijo Lucy.

-¡Ni para que llevas tanto equipaje si siempre estas desnudo!-se empezó a burlar Natsu.

-¡Ahora si vas a ver!-se defendió Gray.

-Gray-sama por favor cálmese.-trato Jubia de calmarlo.

-Oigan dejen de pelear o Erza los castigara.- les advirtió Lisanna.

-Creo que Erza desde hace mucho los hubiera escuchado discutir.-les dijo Loki.

-¿Entonces, y Erza?-se preguntaban todos al mismo tiempo.

Erza se encontraba besándose con Jellal adentro de una tienda casi vacía, todos se sonrojaron.

-Creo que Erza también necesita descansar.-dijo Lucy.

-Lucy si quieres podemos hacer lo mismo aquí.-le dijo Loki a la chica, sensualmente.

-¡Loki, no lo digas tan alto!-se sonrojo la chica.

-Ojala Natsu fuera así de romántico.- se pensaba Lisanna.

-Lisanna, nosotros podemos ir a cazar conejos en el bosque ¿no te parece divertido?-le dijo Natsu a la Lisanna con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bueno esa es su forma de ser lindo conmigo.-se pensaba en su mente de nuevo Lisanna.

-Jubia si quieres tu y yo podemos bañarnos juntos en la bañera termal que tiene la gran casa.- le dijo Gray con picardía a la chica en su oído.

-Gray-sama…Jubia esta…estaa…-en ese momento Jubia se desmayo.

-¡Aaah lo siento Jubia!, supongo que tengo que cargarte.- le dijo mientras la tomo en los brazos.

-Lucy tu y yo podremos dormir juntos y…

-¡Loki, no lo digas tan alto!-dijo Lucy mas sonrojada que nunca.

Entonces Jellal y Erza salieron de la tienda tomados de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Erza con un tono de voz agresivo.

-¡Nada, nada!-respondieron todos como si no hubieran visto la escena de Erza y Jellal.

-Bueno entonces subamos a la camioneta.-dijo alegremente Jellal y todos se subieron.

Ese fue el capitulo uno espero que les haya gustado, muy pronto subo la continuación.

¡Nos vemos después amiguitos! n_n


End file.
